


Polaroids

by gingerhaole



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Digital Art, Fanart, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sounding, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole
Summary: Image gallery of my NSFW Aziraphale/Crowley illustrations.Includes a variety of kinks and gender presentations.Content warnings are included in the table of contents and at the top of each image page.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> ## DO NOT REPOST, please please please.

1) You are here.  
  


**2) [Dress up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48732878)**

  * Chubby Aziraphale in lingerie, by request. He's somehow still very chaste while going sans bottoms!
  * Femme Crowley in (and out of) lingerie. The Louboutins stay on.
  * _CW: nudity  
  
_

**3) ** [ **Halo**  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48733343)

  * Ineffable wives! Aziraphale loves to totally unravel her wife because it gets her old halo going.
  * _CW: nudity, face-sitting, oral sex  
  
_

**4) [Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48733484)  
**

  * No miracling yourself free, darling, or your angel will put an end to the fun.
  * _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, bondage  
  
_

** 5) [Strawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48733826) **

  * Aziraphale submits to the mortifying ordeal of being known.
  * _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, vaginal fingering, clit play  
  
_

**6) [Shibari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48733922)**

  * Crowley in shibari, by request. Collab with [thunderheadfred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderheadFred).
  * _CW: nudity, bondage  
  
_

**7) [Overstimulated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48734024)**

  * Crowley says "one more" and they both know it's never just one more. Lots of praise and smoochy aftercare 💛
  * _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, clit play, penetration, oral sex, forced orgasms  
  
_

**8) [Gold ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48734195/)**

  * By request, Crowley gets edged until he's ready to discorporate.
  * _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, clit play, edging, orgasm denial  
  
_

**9) [Look up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48781724/)**

  * Aziraphale's going to make Crowley forget his own name.
  * _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, clit play, vaginal fingering, oral sex  
  
_

**10) [Forced orgasms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/48952733/)**

  * The more you struggle, Crowley, the longer this is going to take.
  * _ CW: nudity, clit play, penetration, bondage, forced orgasm  
  
_

**11) [Aftercare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/49164425)**

  * Aziraphale showers Crowley with some well-deserved aftercare.
  * _ CW: none, really. It's just cute!  
  
_

**12) [Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/49396535)**

  * Crowley can't resist her wife's pillow-soft bosom, but if she stretches that sweater, so help her...
  * _ CW: nudity  
  
_

**13) [Sounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/49563818)**

  * Aziraphale introduces Crowley to sounding (_carefully_, and with explicit consent)
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, light bondage, oral sex, sounding (insertion)  
  
_

**14) [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/49886381)**

  * Angel, your wings are a mess
  * _ CW: none  
  
_

**15) [Pull my hair and tell me I'm pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/50050295)**

  * Aziraphale get a handful of Crowley's pretty long hair
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, anal sex  
  
_

**16) [Pause for tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/51049048)**

  * The husbands break to warm up with some tea.
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, bondage  
  
_

**17) [Pure light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/51655978)**

  * Crowley & Aziraphale make love on the bookshop floor. Collab with [Emmett Lee](http://instagram.com/emmettleeart)
  * _ CW: nudity  
  
_

**18) [Take care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/52041520)**

  * Aziraphale gets his fingers into Crowley's mouth.
  * _ CW: none  
  
_

**19) [Crown you in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/52869652)**

  * Aziraphale and Crowley on the iconic throne.
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia  
  
_

**20) [Maid to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/52869727)**

  * Crowley plays dress-up and gets distracted.
  * _ CW: nudity, implied penetration  
  
_

**21) [Little ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/53344411)**

  * Aziraphale wearing some cute, gratuitous decorations.
  * _ CW: nudity  
  
_

**22) [Breath play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/54017254)**

  * Crowley doesn't need to breathe, but they like to pretend sometimes.
  * _ CW: choking  
  
_

**23) [Grow better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/54017470)**

  * Aziraphale teaches Crowley why being nice to your plants will make them grow better.
  * _ CW: visible genitalia, plant play(??)  
  
_

**24) [Praise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/54152878)**

  * Crowley surrenders his heart and everything else 🖤
  * _ CW: nudity  
  
_

**25) [White cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/54555703)**

  * Crowley absolutely ruins a pair of Aziraphale's panties.
  * _ CW: nudity, oral sex, light bondage  
  
_

**26) [Peppery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/54891898)**

  * Aziraphale tries on some risque undies at Crowley's behest.
  * _ CW: nudity  
  
_

**27) [Husband & wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/55374355)**

  * Aziraphale indulges herself while her husband sees to her.
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, penetration, vaginal sex  
  
_

**28) [Anticipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/55720267)**

  * Crowley tries not to catch on fire while Aziraphale rolls up his sleeves.
  * _ CW: nudity  
  
_

**29) [I've been good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/57954508)**

  * Hearing his demon beg is music to Aziraphale's ears.
  * _ CW: nudity, fingering  
  
_

**30) [Hard & soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/57998815)**

  * The kinky stuff is usually Crowley's idea, and the aftercare is always Aziraphale's.
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, light bondage, vaginal insertion, clit play  
  
_

**31) [Magnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/60442690)**

  * Crowley can't help but let his wings out
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, hand job, implied anal sex  
  
_

**32) [Unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/60786124)**

  * Aziraphale comforts Crowley after a shibari scene
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, rope marks  
  
_

**33) [Making waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/60952039)**

  * Aziraphale & Crowley fool around at the beach
  * _ CW: visible genitalia, penetration  
  
_

**34) [The first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/61684885)**

  * Curious (former) angels explore their new corporations
  * _ CW: visible genitalia, hand job  
  
_

**35) [Versailles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/62337196)**

  * Aziraphale does the tempting at a fancy party in Versailles
  * _ CW: visible genitalia, oral sex  
  
_

**36) [Lucky seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/62437294)**

  * Aziraphale pushes Crowley to the edge, again, and again and again and...
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, edging, orgasm denial, ruined orgasm, bondage, penetration  
  
_

**37) [Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/62739796)**

  * Aziraphale holds Crowley in place and lays some endearments on him
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, hand job, wings  
  
_

**38) [Green apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/63867247)**

  * Aziraphale will fetch whatever her pregnant wife craves.
  * _ CW: pregnancy  
  
_

**39) [Writhe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/64206841)**

  * The husbands explore Crowley's snakier aspects, and Crowley explores Aziraphale.
  * _ CW: naga Crowley, snake stuff, nudity, visible genitalia, penetration, vaginal sex, anal sex, large insertion  
  
_

**40) [Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/64304407)**

  * Aziraphale bends his demon like a bow.
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, penetration, consensual choking, hair pulling  
  
_

**41) [Soft peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/64537153)**

  * Crowley’s happy to go without oxygen for a taste of her angel.
  * _ CW: nudity, visible genitalia, oral sex, facesitting, breathplay  
  
_

**42) [Work out the kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/64878535)**

  * One stressed angel gets a good backrub from his demon.
  * _ CW: partial angel butt  
  
_

Please subscribe for updates!


	2. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby Aziraphale in lingerie, by request. He's somehow still very chaste while going sans bottoms!  
Femme Crowley in (and out of) lingerie. The Louboutins stay on.
> 
> CW: nudity

[ ](https://imgur.com/Rfxfan8.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/xkjbDf4.png)


	3. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ineffable wives! Aziraphale loves to totally unravel her wife because it gets her old halo going.
> 
> CW: nudity, face-sitting, oral sex

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/gufB8Gx.png)


	4. Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No miracling yourself free, darling, or your angel will put an end to the fun.  
I can't get over the idea of Crowley being tied to his own throne. Or tied up in any respect. Gonna have to revisit that.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, bondage

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/02jP3Qi.png)


	5. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale submits to the mortifying ordeal of being known.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, clit play, vaginal fingering

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/JaYAley.png)


	6. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley in shibari, by request. This is my first collab with my dear [thunderheadfred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderheadFred), who handled the color. She really breathed life into it.
> 
> CW: nudity, bondage

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/vacBdVX.png)


	7. Overstimulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the notion of a person being so wrecked and overstimulated and weak from pleasure that they can't help crying. It's a good cry.  
Crowley says "one more" and they both know it's never just one more. Lots of praise and smoochy aftercare 💛
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, clit play, penetration, forced orgasms

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/e2Joj4K.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/AkcGTO1.png)


	8. Gold ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Aziraphale doesn't restrain Crowley he will just NOT stop squirming and swearing.  
By request, Crowley gets edged until he's ready to discorporate.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, clit play, edging, orgasm denial, bondage

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/s2WnZ2G.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dziinBP.png)


	9. Look up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's not even close to done with him. He's going to make Crowley forget his own name.  
CW: nudity, visible genitalia, clit play, vaginal fingering, oral sex, bondage

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ReNJlLY.png)


	10. Forced orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more you struggle, Crowley, the longer this is going to take. (He's too proud to consider using his safeword.)  
CW: nudity, clit play, penetration, bondage, forced orgasm

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/KcpG0PZ.jpg)


	11. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale showers Crowley with some well-deserved aftercare, including a popsicle for being such a good boy. The aftercare would probably last as long as the edging and all that followed. Balance in all things, right?
> 
> And apparently I'm incapable of drawing cute stuff without devolving into like a Disney style. Which is okay!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/TJDmM3f.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/AOXyaWm.png)


	12. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley can't resist her wife's pillow-soft bosom, but if she stretches that sweater, so help her...
> 
> CW: nudity

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PTxFaqA.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/xZNT1Pr.png)


	13. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request: Aziraphale introduces Crowley to sounding (_carefully_, and with explicit consent)
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, light bondage, oral sex, sounding (insertion)
> 
> I learned a lot about sounding in [this Vice article](https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/mbx4za/how-to-sounding-insert-rod-up-your-urethra). It seems like a tricky kink, but I'm not opposed to it, and there is at least [one really gorgeous fic that features sounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704502). It might make some people uncomfortable, though, so if it does, please skip this chapter!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/d3OjBaH.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/AmNIV6X.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Wus3SPl.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/5bIptom.png)


	14. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Angel, your wings are a mess_
> 
> By request: wing stuff

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/cYur1Yi.jpg)


	15. Pull my hair and tell me I'm pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has such pretty hair, it's hard not to want to get a handful. Good thing he loves it.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, anal sex

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/JliY7oA.png)


	16. Pause for tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The husbands break for a cup of tea, to keep Crowley on edge, but also because baby gets cold 🖤
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, bondage

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6EOrhzB.png)


	17. Pure light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley & Aziraphale make love on the bookshop floor.
> 
> It is my indescribable honor to collaborate with the amazing [Emmett Lee](http://instagram.com/emmettleeart). Find her on Instagram [ [sfw](http://instagram.com/emmettleeart) | [nsfw](http://instagram.com/emmettleensfw) ] and Twitter [ [sfw](http://twitter.com/EmmettLeeArt) | [nsfw](http://twitter.com/emmettatnight) ]
> 
> _CW: nudity_

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ManvctI.jpg)


	18. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gets his fingers in Crowley's mouth. If you push your baby over the edge, you've got to pull them back gently.
> 
> CW: none

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ed9gL8j.jpg)


	19. Crown you in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treat your baby like royalty! A little bottom Aziraphale to even things out, and that damned throne!
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PnT6Fpc.png)


	20. Maid to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's not getting any chores done today, that's for sure. Gender? Effort? Whatever you like best!
> 
> CW: nudity, implied penetration

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Neh0w65.png)


	21. Little ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wears a cute matching set, and a pair of sweet little ribbons. Maybe Crowley tied them on for her, or maybe she surprised him? Either way, she's a gift!
> 
> CW: nudity

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/3HEnriX.jpg)


	22. Breath play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley doesn't technically need to breathe, but sometimes they like to play pretend.
> 
> CW: choking

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/qjgsGAj.jpg)


	23. Grow better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale teaches Crowley that being nice to your plants will make them grow better.
> 
> CW: visible genitalia, plant play(??)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/B2Jdhae.jpg)


	24. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never put the full cover for my Praise art book up here!  
Crowley surrenders his heart and everything else 🖤
> 
> CW: nudity

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/BnI6WLy.jpg)


	25. White cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley absolutely ruins a pair of Aziraphale's panties. Featuring Aziraphale with a vulva, and an unfinished but important aftercare sketch!
> 
> CW: nudity, oral sex, light bondage

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Bt5utjo.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ah1PmFi.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/GRHFynJ.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/I407bMq.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Ayq8Mvl.jpg)


	26. Peppery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale tries on some risque undies at Crowley's behest.
> 
> CW: nudity

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/0zfltGS.jpg)


	27. Husband & wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale indulges herself while her husband sees to her.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, penetration, vaginal sex

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/0GK32LD.png)


	28. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale takes his time and encourages a little patience before getting to work.
> 
> _CW: nudity_

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/zGWxXpP.jpg)


	29. I've been good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing his demon beg is music to Aziraphale's ears
> 
> _CW: nudity, fingering_

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ZtJhLcZ.png)


	30. Hard & soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kinky stuff is usually Crowley's idea, and the aftercare is always Aziraphale's.
> 
> _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, light bondage, vaginal insertion, clit play_

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/wFjW363.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/CnHX9eP.png)


	31. Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley can't help but let his wings out.
> 
> My pieces for the zine They're Switches, Bitches! My gal Khiroptera did a gorgeous matching piece with reversed dynamic and magnolia leaves.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, hand job, implied anal sex

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/AIjQJ89.jpg)


	32. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My piece for The Bond Zine, a shibari-themed Good Omens zine. I did one shibari drawing before this as a request, and had no real understanding of shibari. It was seeing people describe it as comforting that made me see what it can be for people who enjoy it. Cathartic, I guess. I hope I did the feeling justice.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, rope marks

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Zeky3Kz.jpg)


	33. Making waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of another little server prompt thing, hosted by the wonderful [Ryoukon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon)! This week's prompt: doin' it in public! Crowley and Aziraphale makin' time at the beach, where only the fish are any the wiser.
> 
> CW: visible genitalia, penetration

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/4Oqu4KQ.jpg)


	34. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of [Ryoukon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon)'s wonderful weekly prompts: First Time! I'm a fool for virgins in Eden. Crawly is such a curious creature, and Aziraphale just wants to help.
> 
> CW: visible genitalia, hand job

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735287299319005286/735289185946304542/image0.jpg)


	35. Versailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale does the tempting at a fancy party in Versailles, and Crowley must keep silent or give them away.
> 
> My piece for the Flaming Like Anything zine, a companion piece to Drawlight’s gorgeous story. It was an honor to be invited in, and an honor to work with him!
> 
> CW: visible genitalia, oral sex

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/735287299319005286/739592742333579304/image0.jpg)


	36. Lucky seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of [Ryoukon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon)'s wonderful weekly prompts: Oversensitivity. This one feels a little meaner than my usual stuff, but assume at all times it is safe, sane, consensual and with safewords in place.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, edging, orgasm denial, ruined orgasm, bondage, penetration

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735287299319005286/740285548505071739/image0-4.jpg)


	37. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of [Ryoukon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon)'s wonderful weekly prompts: Praise. Aziraphale holds Crowley in place and lays some endearments on him.
> 
> CW: nudity, visible genitalia, hand job, wings

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735287299319005286/742430437644959894/image0-4.jpg)


	38. Green apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale will fetch whatever her pregnant wife craves. For this week’s #SouthernPansyDIIYS prompt “plump”.
> 
> _CW: Pregnancy_

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/735287299319005286/750458934933979256/image0.png)

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/735287299319005286/750458935240294500/image1.png)

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/735287299319005286/750458935458398248/image2.png)

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/735287299319005286/750448270022541353/image0.jpg)


	39. Writhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The husbands explore Crowley's snakier aspects, and Crowley explores Aziraphale. For this week's #SouthernPansyDIIYS prompt "double penetration".
> 
> CW: naga Crowley, snake stuff, nudity, visible genitalia, penetration, vaginal sex, anal sex, large insertion

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735287299319005286/752952517373198498/image0.jpg)


	40. Altar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale bends his demon like a bow. This is the last of the un-shared pieces from my Praise book.
> 
> _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, penetration, consensual choking, hair-pulling_

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/735287299319005286/753316550613794856/page24.jpg)


	41. Soft peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley’s happy to go without oxygen for a taste of her angel. For this week’s #SouthernPansyDIIYS prompt “breathplay”, although it’s less on topic than some of my other things. Still good!
> 
> _CW: nudity, visible genitalia, oral sex, facesitting, breathplay_

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/735287299319005286/755516555961303140/image0.jpg)


	42. Work out the kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One stressed angel gets a good backrub from his demon. For this week's #SouthernPansyDIIYS prompt "massage".
> 
> _CW: partial angel butt_

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735287299319005286/758155418723155998/image0.jpg)


End file.
